Miyako Inoue
Miyako Inoue es conocida en América como Yolei Inoue. Es uno de los nuevos niños elegidos y es poseedora de los digihuevos de la Pureza (Emblema de Mimi) y el del Amor (Emblema de Sora). Su Digimon es Hawkmon. Su seiyuu es Natsuki Rio Digimon Adventure Pelicula 2: Nuestro Juego de Guerra Envió un mensaje electronico para ayudar a WarGreymon y a MetalGarurumon en su pelea contra Diaboromon. Digimon Adventure 02 thumb|left Tiene mucha energía y es muy impulsiva. Ella es quien siempre da la iniciativa para entrar en el digimundo. Es la única niña elegida que tiene un digimon que no es de su mismo sexo. Mimi e Izzy son sus ídolos. Le gusta Ken Ichijouji, aunque al comienzo desconfiaba de la bondad del mismo y luego al ver la sonrísa de Ken le debe gustar porque le dice sonríendo:``No te preocupes Yolei´´. Le encantan los ordenadores o lo electrónico y es buena para la música, ya que para derrotar a Arukenimon , ella le dice a Kari qué hacer para que los digimons que eran contralos por el sonido de la flauta de Arukenimon vuelvan a la normalidad. Epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02 25 años despues Yolei se hace ama de casa y se casa con Ken Ichijouji, quien es detective, tienen tres 3 hijos.Una joven con cabelllos azules, ojos miel y con gafas muy parecida a Yolei. Un niño con cabellos purpura y ojos azules muy parecido a Ken llamado James Ichijouji y finalmente un bebe con cabello morado como el de Osamu y parecido a Osamu, cada uno tiene a un digimon, la niña tiene como compañero a un poromon, el segundo tiene como compañero a un Minomon y el bebé a un Leafmon. Digimon Hunters: Aparece su sombra brebemente en el capitulo 78 como uno de los niños elegidos que se enfrentan a los Mini Quartzmon. Música thumb|210px|left|Crash the Bingo Su soudtrack, "Dancin' on the Sky", es enérgico y de ritmo algo frenético, pero también tiene un pasaje más calmado, de sonido muy oriental. Su canción en Digimon Adventure 02 es "Crash de Bingo", en el que habla de sus sentimientos impulsivos y poderosos. Le arde la cabeza, le relampaguean los ojos, está ansiosa por crear su futuro y no piensa, aunque se le congele el corazón, conformarse con simplemente ser mona. Quiere ser ella misma confiando más en sí misma (durante la serie, a pesar de lo enérgica que es, a veces sus ánimos se derrumban y, al darse cuenta cuando los demás le dan ánimos, parece molestarle). También dice su frase de "Puerta digital, abierta. ¡Adelante, Niños elegidos! ¡En marcha!", pero en japonés: "DEJITAL GATE, OPEN. Eraba yashi kotobuki, Zutto!". Su cancion junto a Hawkmon se llama "Fly High" en la cual dicen que siempre se apoyaran si alguno de los dos duda debe contar con el otro y que junto volaran muy alto. Su cancion en el CD girls festival se llama " Yamato Nadeshico Panic " en la que habla de que es victima del panico y quiere ser la chica mas pura y bella.thumb|| DigiEggs Love.gif|DigiEgg del Amor Sincerity.gif|DigiEgg de la Inocencia Imágenes Yolei hermanas XD.jpg Yolei y Mimi hermanas.jpg 250px-MiyakoEpilogue1.jpg Yolei, Davis y Cody (restaurante).jpg Yolei- ¡Oh, no! ¡Esta conversación es absurdaaaaa!.jpg Yolei 2.jpg Yolei currando.jpg Miyako Hawkmon for Hellsender by taichikun14.jpg Pelea.jpg Yolei1999.jpg Best Partner 8 Inoue Miyako & Hawkmon.gif Yoley and hawkmon.jpeg Curiosidades *Ella desearía que Mimi fuera su hermana, al igual que a Izzy ya que los admira mucho. *Estaba enamorada de Michael. *Tiene los emblemas del Afecto (Amor) y de la Inocencia (Pureza). *Se peleó salvajemente contra Davis por unos bollos chinos. *Cuando buscaban la guarida de Digimon Emperador, demostró ser capaz de escalar y descender laderas a una velocidad vertiginosa. *Cuando LadyDevimon fue a matar a Silphymon, Yolei lo impidió golpeándola con un monopatín. Y, a pesar de que entonces LadyDevimon decidió acabar con ella primero, Yolei no pudo evitar compadecerse al morir LadyDevimon. *En la pelicula "El regreso de Diaboromon" se ve que ella se prueba el uniforme de la misma escuela secundaria a la que asisten los primeros niños elegidos. *Comparte varios aspectos de Mimi de la primera temporada, como si fuera la "nueva Mimi", ya que la actual es menos femenina en comparación de los años *tiene un parecido fisico con arale de dr slump Frases * Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete. Niños Elegidos, vámonos. (Al ir al Digimundo, en doblaje latino). * Puerta Digital abierta. Adelante, Niños Elegidos, en marcha. (Al ir al Digimundo, en doblaje castellano). * (A Kari): Cuando oigas la voz de la oscuridad gritare y hare mucho ruido, si sientes que te devora la oscuridad ten por seguro que te tomare de la mano y te traeré aquí, estoy contigo nunca podrás decir que no puedes. * (A Kari): Eres la luz que ilumina la oscuridad por favor nunca lo olvides. * (A Ken): Idiota. * (A Kari): Basta no te rías. * (A Mimi): Bingo. * (A Mimi): Fue un gusto conocerte. * A Mimi): Ya sabía que eras fantástica. * (A Digitamamon): No me digas que me calle mejor cállate tu. * (A Kari): Crees que soy tonta verdad (molestándose). * (A Michael): Eres tan guapo. * (A Davis): No quieres que Kari vaya a herir tus sentimientos ¿verdad? Cartas CartaYolei.jpg Categoría:Niños elegidos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Digimon Adventure 02 Categoría:Listado de Personajes Humanos Categoría:Digimon Categoría:Digimon Adventure 02 Categoría:Anime Categoría:Manga Categoría:Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Categoría:Personajes con hermanos